In some cloud systems, standard security mechanisms may be deficient when protecting customer data and cloud infrastructure. Generally, conventional cloud systems continue to be typically vulnerable to malicious attacks and threats that tend to exploit vulnerabilities in a cloud leading to privacy, integrity, or confidentiality breaches of customer data, information, and applications. As such, there exists a need to overcome cloud security risks and threats to cloud computing resources.
Further, due to some remote deployment models and shared resources, performing investigations on security threats in a cloud is challenging. Existing cloud based software security solutions typically focus on user authorization and to some extent on privacy of the solutions. Thus, conventional security solutions are typically deficient, and as such, there exists a need for providing improved security solutions in a cloud to overcome cloud security risks and threats to cloud computing resources.